


Easy as Magic

by PitchBitch7



Series: Scorbus Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Draco has bad dad jokes, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of the closet, Scorbus, Supportive Draco Malfoy, like seriously bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: Albus and Scorpius make a pact to come out to their families. Scorpius tells Draco.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545211
Comments: 18
Kudos: 244





	Easy as Magic

Scorpius hated arithmancy. For starters, who the _hell_ even used arithmancy? (Well, besides curse-breakers that is. And who in their right mind was a curse-breaker?) Sure it was fascinating and he’d read round about a hundred books just on the magical properties of the number seven alone, but what good did it actually do? Besides, it was one of the few classes that Scorpius had _without_ Albus. His _boyfriend_ Albus. Albus who had kissed him and held his hand and said he loved him and wanted to be with him forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and….

_Sigh_

Scorpius had to catch himself all the time when he was in a class alone or he would daydream till every scrap of parchment within the immediate vicinity was scribbled with Albus’s name and doodled with drawings of his bottle-green eyes. He was hopeless. They had been dating (in secret) for just a few weeks (three weeks, four days, seventeen hours, thirty-five minutes, and about six seconds by his watch, but who was counting?) and Scorpius was resisting the urge to start planning their wedding (I mean really, his Aunt Daphne just couldn’t sit by Charlie Weasley now could she? And should they have mini Victoria sandwiches or sweet vol-au-vents or petits fours? All three?). Scorpius had never had a boyfriend before, had never even kissed anyone until Albus practically ravaged him in their dormitory the first time, but he was pretty sure this was as amazing at it could possibly get. Scorpius was _obsessed_ with Albus, had been since they were first years, and he spent every possible second with him. It was almost creepy. Or maybe just pathetic. They had recently started even sleeping together (just _sleeping_ to Scorpius’s dismay and relief), pushing their beds together and cuddling all night. The other boys in their dormitory all knew by now that they were together, several even stating that they already had thought they were a couple this whole time, but no one else knew, including their families. Scorpius felt sick at the thought. He’d much rather think of petit fours instead of how in Salazar’s name he was going to tell his father one day. He’d always known he was gay, had actually tried coming out a few times, but he’d always chickened out. That was his one regret dating Albus, that his mum would never know, never get to see Scorpius be himself and be happy.

Scorpius was interrupted from his musings by Professor Vector _finally_ dismissing the class. He barely paused to gather his things before sprinting off towards the Great Hall. He was thoroughly out of breath as he busted through the doors, already searching for that floppy black hair. His heart skipped one (or two or twelve) beats when he spotted him and green eyes looked up to meet his own. Albus smiled at him and Scorpius felt his knees practically give out. He hurried over to the Slytherin table before someone had to mop him up off the floor. Pathetic, like he’d said.

“Hello there, love.” Albus said quietly as Scorpius took his seat beside him. “Alright then?” He had already started filling Scorpius’s plate as he smiled.

“Cheers, and yeah I’m fine. Better now I’m with you. Arithmancy took _ages_ though. I’m surprised my hair isn’t grey.”

“Well… _actually_ …”

“Oi!”

They caught up as they ate, one class apart being a lifetime, laughing and enjoying each others’ company and Scorpius couldn’t help but wonder if it was always this easy. If every couple just naturally fell into such domestic bliss and effortlessness. I mean, yeah, he and Albus occasionally had a row, but nothing that _mattered (_ well, besides the row they had the night they got together after Albus had kissed him and then disappeared for two weeks, but they’d come a long way since then, hadn’t they?). Being with Albus was as easy as magic. It was instinct, simple as breathing. Being away from Albus was like breathing underwater. Scorpius didn’t know how he was going to survive going home for the holidays next week without seeing Albus practically every minute. He’d already made Albus swear to write every morning and night.

“So, love, I’ve been thinking…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, errr….aren’t you tired of hiding this? Hiding us?”

“We’re in the middle of the Great Hall, Ally.”

“You know what I mean. I want to be able to hold your hand and walk to class and kiss you whenever I feel like and be damned whoever looking, yunno, like proper boyfriends. I want to tell my mum. It feels weird keeping secrets from her, and Lily too.”

Scorpius sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’ve been thinking the same thing actually. I figured now that I have a boyfriend it was high time to tell my dad that his only son is an even bigger disappointment than he thought.”

Albus gave him a disapproving look. “Cory, you’re all your dad has left. He doesn’t think you’re a disappointment at all. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s amazed at anything you do.”

“Well, I don’t think he’s going to be amazed by this at all. But I’m going to do it. I never got the chance to tell my mum and I don’t want to make the same mistake with Dad.”

“Hey…”Albus’s fingers lifted Scorpius’s chin up to look him in the eyes. “I’m here, okay? For whatever. If you want to tell your dad, great, if not, great. You don’t _have_ to tell him if you don’t feel ready. You don’t owe him anything, you know that right? And I can be there if you want me to and we can tell him together if you want. Whatever you feel like you need to do, I’m behind you all the way, love.”

Scorpius had to turn away to wipe at the few tears that had escaped.

“Thank you. Really. But I think…it’s time. And I think I need to do this alone. But you know I’ll be there and help you tell _your_ family if you want. Whenever you decide it’s time, if you ever do.”

Albus grabbed his hand under the table. “We’ll do it together, yeah? Well, sorta. We’ll do it at the same time, individually. I’ll make you a deal. We _both_ tell our families over break and hopefully all goes well and we can come back next term and just be ourselves. Honestly. The way we were always meant to be. And we won’t have to worry about it anymore. You know my Uncle Charlie is gay, right? I’ll get in touch with him and we can crash at his if worse comes to worse, end-of-the-world scenario, although I warn you, he does always smell like dragon breath.”

Scorpius laughed, feeling determined and terrified and…happy. “It’s a deal.”

Albus winked. “Nothing left but to seal it with a kiss later then, innit?”

* * *

Scorpius stared at the ceiling, completely unable to sleep. It was late and it was Christmas Eve and he was anxious (but what was new, right?). He’d tried and failed twice already to tell his father about his sexuality and Albus.

The first time he’d tried to tell Draco had been the day he’d came home for break. They had stopped on the way back to Malfoy Manor and picked up a takeaway curry and ate it on the kitchen counter, tentatively holding small talk. It was always a bit awkward at first, had been since Scorpius’s mom had died, and they usually took a few days to get back into a friendly rhythm. Draco and Scorpius both loved each other immensely and both of them knew that, but it was strained and they were just such different people and had grown up so vastly different. But, they tried. Scorpius had wanted to come out rather quickly and just get it over with, but the words just wouldn’t come. So he just ate in relative silence.

The second time, he decided he was going to have a plan. Scorpius was going to march up to his father after he’d gotten home from work, demand he sit down and listen, and just say those two terrifying words, consequences be damned, and if Draco didn’t like it, well tough. And he’d done exactly that…mostly. Draco hadn’t even gotten through the front door completely before Scorpius was pushing him through the hallway and shoving him on the couch.

“Look, there’s something I’ve got to say, and you might not like it but that’s just the way it is.” He’d said, hands on his hips and back straight.

“Okay….” His father had drug the word out to three syllables, bemused and wary, his eyes narrowed but a smile hinting at his lips at his son’s defiant tone.

“I’m…Well…I’m…” Scorpius had swallowed hard and… “I’m…dropping… arithmancy next year.” He just couldn’t do it.

Scorpius wondered if he might ever tell his father, or just end up sending him a postcard from his honeymoon with Albus. “ _Lovely weather here, so sorry you couldn’t make our wedding. By the way, I’m gay. Tatty bye! Love, Scorpius xoxo”_ His only relief was that Albus hadn’t managed to tell any of the Potters yet, at least judging from his latest letter that morning.

He _wanted_ to tell his father. Scorpius wanted it for himself, for Albus, and for his dad. He wanted to walk in and see Albus and Draco sharing a beer and bonding. He wanted Albus beside him if Draco ever got sick, or vice versa. He wanted to hear Draco tell his dumb dad jokes at their wedding and see the tears in his father’s eyes as he looked at his grandkids for the first time. He wanted Albus and Draco to have a relationship and be friends, for his father to understand why he meant so much to Scorpius and for Albus to see how funny and caring and wonderful his dad really was, instead of just a creepy Ex-Death Eater. Scorpius wanted to be unapologetically himself, no masks. No edited version of himself to make others happy or more comfortable. And why shouldn’t he? Scorpius had just as much of a right to be happy as anyone else. He deserved a happy ending, and that was in Albus’s smile.

Honestly, really, why was it such a big deal to come out anyway? Why did everyone else have to make such a spectacle about it and turn it around to themselves? Or need proof? Or have to belittle the person?

“ _Now, really sweetheart that wasn’t the way we **raised** you”_

_“How do you even **know**? Have you ever even **been** with another man/woman?”_

_“You’re just breaking **my** heart!”_

We. Us. My. Me. How do you know? Are you sure? You’ll grow out of it. It’s a phase. You’re just experimenting. You’ll learn.

The list went on and on and Scorpius couldn’t see a reason for the list to have ever been made in the first place. If you signed up for a child, you signed up for a gay child. A Trans child. A disabled child. A human who was doing their best. Like everyone else. You signed up to be a _parent_. It seemed to Scorpius that a lot of people tended to forget about that.

Scorpius looked at his watch. He was stalling and he knew it. There was less than an hour till Christmas Day. He’d been in a less than jolly mood since coming home and he knew his dad had caught on, although he tactfully hadn’t said anything. Suddenly, he was off his bed and walking down the icy hallway before his feet had caught up with his brain.

This was stupid. He knew it was stupid. His dad was probably snoring away in his Christmas pajamas, waiting on Father Christmas.

The light was on in Draco’s room.

_Shit_

No.

No. He was doing this. Scorpius had faced worse than this hadn’t he?

The door was open. Scorpius could hear his pulse ringing in his ears. He thought his heart might burst. He thought he might throw up. He couldn’t get enough air. He kept going.

Scorpius paused in to doorway, knocking softly on the doorframe.

“Merlin! You just gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry. I thought you had heard me.” Scorpius swallowed hard.

“ S’alright. Come on in.” Draco stuck a colorful page marker in the book he’d been reading and set it on his table next to the bed. He looked at Scorpius behind the rim of the gold framed glasses he wore at night (the ones he’d made everyone who managed to see swear to secrecy) as Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed.

“Why are you still up, Scorp? Is something the matter?”

Scorpius breathed in and out slowly. His heart was thunderous in his ears and the lump in his throat made it almost impossible to form sound. He stared blankly at the wall as a tear streamed down his cheek.

“Scorpius, what’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

“Dad…I’m gay.”

The silence was deafening, broken only by the roar in his ears as Scorpius turned to look at his father. Draco looked like a game of Exploding Snap had just gone off in his face. Both of them were perfectly still, staring at each other, barely breathing. Then Draco blinked a few times, sighed, and took off his glasses.

“Hi, Gay. I’m Dad.”

“…what?”

Draco burst out laughing in an uncontrollable fit that brought tears to his eyes.

“You **_knew_**?”

“Of course I did, love! I’ve known you were gay since you were born practically!”

“All this time, admittedly _years_ of knowing and you go with “ _Hi, Gay. I’m Dad.”_? That’s awful. Worst joke yet.” Scorpius was dumbstruck. “But… _how?”_

Draco’s fit slowly subsided as he stared at Scorpius, eyes gleaming but still staring straight through him.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.” He said. “You are my _son_. How could I have _not_ known? But, be that as it may, sincerely, thank you.”

This night kept getting weirder and weirder.

“Thank me?!? Thank me for what?”

Draco cocked his head as he looked at his son.

“For trusting me. For showing me and for sharing your true self. For letting me in.”

“You’re welcome?”

“Although, why now, may I ask? Did something happen?” He looked at Scorpius expectantly.

“Well…actually…”Scorpius felt himself blush.

“Go on. It’s ok.”

“Well…Albus and I…we’ve started dating actually.”

Draco’s smile could’ve blinded. “That’s wonderful! Although, I thought you guys already _were_ dating to be completely honest.”

“Why does everyone always say that?”

“Do you love him?”

“Yeah. I do. I really, really do.” Scorpius admitted softly.

“Then that’s all that matters. I’ve got an idea actually. Why don’t you sleep in here tonight, I want to hear everything.”

“I’d like that. But Dad…do you think mum knew?”

Draco’s voice turned soft. “Yeah. She knew.”

They lay side by side all night in Draco’s bed, sharing stories of Albus and of Astoria until the sun rose, eventually joined by Tulip, Scoripius’s small grey kitten that Draco claimed he couldn’t stand but always gave extra milk to.

It was the best Christmas Scorpius could remember in a long time.


End file.
